


Vampires Can Wear Sweaters Too

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: Daniela Dimitrescu wore a sad smile, one she never dared to expose to the outside world. She was the crazy one. The manic one. The absolutely insane one. But did anyone ever care to wonder how she became this way in the first place?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape/abuse/trauma
> 
> Please DO NOT read if you are sensitive to these themes/topics!  
> You are so beyond loved, just remember that everyone!
> 
> P.S. I didn't have a lot of time to really edit this, so sorry! As always please leave comments and suggestions!! They are greatly appreciated because I tend to have tons of writers block!!

On a cold night Lily spotted Daniela sitting out on the front steps of the castle. The girl joined Daniela outside curious as to why she was out in the cold. 

“You’re freezing Danny, here take my sweatshirt.”Lily glanced at Daniela who wore a heavy, sorrowful look on her face contemplating something important.

“No.” Daniela abruptly spoke.

“Danny I don’t want you getting a cold.”

“Vampires don’t get cold. I don’t need your sweater. Thanks though Lily, I do appreciate the gesture," Daniela Dimitrescu wore a sad smile, one she never dared to expose to the outside world. She was the crazy one. The manic one. The absolutely insane one. But did anyone ever care to wonder how she became this way in the first place? Well it was different when Lily arrived, because Lily was a unique soul that cared.

“Well I’m assuming vampires don’t get hot either. You can still wear it. I know you’ve been struggling with wanting to be a human, well as you would say a normal boring pathetic human,” Lily smirked playfully trying to get Danny to smile, but she wouldn’t crack one.

“What’s wrong Danny. You can tell me anything. I hope you know that. You’re practically my family!”

Daniela smiled slightly at the comment. She liked feeling needed by Lily. It gave her purpose, it gave her something to look forward to besides all of the blood and gore. “Well, well I’ve been thinking, about the day I got here.“

“Take it easy, if you want to tell me you can, I know it’s hard. Not everyone’s story is an easy one,” Lily eased. 

“I just hate being this way Lil, the only reason I was saved is because mother felt bad for me! I was just going to be another bottle of her Sanguis Virginis!"

“Oh Danny,-“

“No it’s fine Lil. Only you and mother will know this but-but the reason I was s-saved was because I was, I was raped.”

“Oh my Danny, well I, I am so sorry. I hope that coward is rotting in hell. No one deserves that and you are so strong.”

Daniela cried into Lily’s arms.

“I remember the day it happened,” she sniffled.

"Daniela, we have to pay off our family debts. You are going to live with Lady Dimitrescu,” her father said coldly.

“I though you loved me papa!” Daniela screamed as she was pulled into the carriage.

The ride there was long and sullen as Daniela traced her fingers along the sides of the carriage window.

“Ah so finally splendid to see you in the flesh, Daniela. Now let’s see if you can past the test to be able to work for me, little mouse. And don’t worry that pretty little head, this will only hurt a bit.” Alcina embraced Danny into a hug which confused her but she then moved down to Daniela’s neck. She yelped as Alcina pulled away.

“I DEMANDED SOMEONE PURE. You are not pure!” Alcina usually wasn’t this cold meeting her new maids but she had lost a major business deal that morning and was on edge.

“Please no, I swear I’m p-pure,” Daniela blurted out pathetically.

“Then explain to me why you are no virgin. Mhm?”

“I-I was raped,” she squeaked out.

Lady Dimitrescu’s eyes instantly softened. She regretted being so harsh on this poor girl.

“Come with me Daniela.”

By this part of the story hot tears were rolling down Daniela’s cheeks.

“You are so brave Danny, you don’t have to explain the rest."

“You know sometimes I think it was my-my f-fault Lily. Maybe if I just fought back a little bit harder, you know? Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid as to walk home alone that night! Or wear that tight skirt,” Daniela sobbed.

“It is NEVER your fault Daniela Dimitrescu. Remember that, clothing does not justify you being attacked. Your clothing should never determine your levels of respect and safety you receive! Secondly you are a fighter, you couldn't control what happened, you didn't want it to happen Danny! And remember that asshole is going to burn in hell and pay for what he did to you.”

“Oh he’s already burning,” Daniela smirked.“I ripped him to shreds.”

“You know, I usually don’t condone violence Danny Dimitrescu, but in this case I fully, truly, whole heartedly approve.”

Daniela chuckled.

"I love you Danny, you're the brave, amazing, and tough badass sister I've always wanted. Hold that thought, wait. FUCK IT. You are my sister Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela woke up abruptly in a cold sweat from the same repetitive dream she’d be having. She talked everything out with Lily and it seemed to help at first, but her nights were long and sullenly plagued with events of her past. She circulated her large red and gold bedroom for a few minutes before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: R!pe/mentions of r!pe/trauma. Please DO NOT read if you are easily triggered. You are strong and loved everyone!

Daniela, we have to pay off our family debts. You are going to live with Lady Dimitrescu,” her father said coldly.

“I though you loved me papa!” Daniela screamed as she was pulled into the carriage.

Daniela woke up abruptly in a cold sweat from the same repetitive dream she’d be having. She talked everything out with Lily and it seemed to help at first, but her nights were long and sullenly plagued with events of her past. She circulated her large red and gold bedroom for a few minutes before going back to sleep.

“HOLD STILL YOU DIRTY WHORE!” 

“Y-your hurting m-me," Daniela whimpered and cried. She had no control in the moment.

The man grunted pressing Daniela’s face to her bed as she was violated over and over again. 

“STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!” She screamed so loud Alcina heard from two rooms down.

“Daniela, sweet girl what’s going on?” Alcina said in a panic.

Danny woke up in tears as Alcina took her into her arms and wiped the streams from her face.

“I c-can’t m-mom,” Daniela cried out.

“Tell me what’s going on in that head my lovely little one,” Alcina said as softly as possible.

“I-, I do-don’t know what to say. I said no I swear I did!” Hot tears streamed down Daniela’s face. “He wouldn’t-wouldnt stop,” she managed to hiccup out.

Tears filled Alcina’s eyes but she had to be strong for her daughter. “You can tell me your story Daniela, I will fully listen, take as much time as you want my baby,” she softly stroked Daniela’s blonde locks.

“He, he was a father’s friend from the v-village. His name was H-Henry,” she sniffled finally saying her abusers name.

“At it girl, take your time you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Daniela.” Lady Dimitrescu cupped Daniela’s face.

“I do,” she whispered. "I do mommy,” she said with so much innocence it almost sounded non-Daniela like.

“My courageous girl,” Lady Dimitrescu smiled a sad smile

“H-he came over one night to drink w-with my dad. My mom and little sister were out at the market. I was in bed reading. He came into my r-room while my dad was passed out. I tr-tried to wake him up but he was out c-cold. He pulled me back into my room and, and he ripped of my pants and u-underwear. He said I had to be real quiet or h-he would bash my face in. It hurt mother, it hurt! Th-then he f-finished after what seemed like hours.” Daniela had stopped crying at this point and was blankly staring at the wall.

“Oh my poor girl, I am so so sorry Daniela! I love you so much. Whatever I can do to help you I’m here my sweet love,” Alcina cupped her face yet again.

“Just-just hold me?” Daniela broke down again.

“Of course my love, of course sweet Daniela.” Alcina held the girl until sunrise guarding her from the nightmares that seemed to plague her. Daniela wasn’t such a monster after all, just seemingly broken and violated time and time again. She needed real love, and it seemed as if between Alcina, lily, Arabella, and Elizabeth that she was finally receiving it.

“I wish I can take this pain from you my girl, I wish I could have been there to make it all go away, oh how I love you so very much. My beautiful girl inside and out.” Alcina whispered as Danny was fast asleep in her arms wearing a peaceful look on her face for the first time in months, if not years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s one condition. You- I don’t know how to put this, my little sweet Danny,” she smiled.
> 
> “What is it?” Daniela curiously perked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW For this chapter// Blood/ R*pe/abuse
> 
> I'm officially going to make this a Danny/Alcina/Possibly more Lily series! Thank you spicyfrogtea for the wonderful suggestions and comment! <3 
> 
> Ps. I didn't have time to edit a lot so I truly apologize for any typos or tense mistakes! :)

It was a cold, foggy day and Alcina decided she would take Daniela to the village with her to help gather new curtain material for the house.  
Daniela’s heart was beating fast as she looked out the window during the carriage ride.

“What’s on your mind little one, mhm?”

“N-nothing,” Daniela smiled reassuringly.

“Your hearts practically beating as fast as the speed of light, I smell your pure anxiety dear, frankly it’s delicious” she said lowly. Daniela looked up with fear.

“Don’t worry I won’t devour you dear,” Alcina joked.

“I-,I-m just nervous in case I see my f-family,” Daniela shortly spoke.

“We won’t see them, I assure you.”

They walked into the store for all the fine materials. The villagers were terrified of Lady Dimitrescu and eyed Daniela as if asking if she were alright. She just smiled lightly back.

“Yes, this will do, thank you sir,” Alcina gave a menacing but soft smile.

As they walked out of the store Danny spotted her little sister.

“Lady D-Dimitrescu, that’s my little sister can I say hi?” Tears welled up in Danny’s eyes. She truly missed her little sister. She was the only one in the family who seemed to care.

“Danny!” Her little sister Isabella cheered.

“Where have you been?”

“I-I work at the castle now,” Danny said with tears in her eyes. After she pulled away from the hug she saw her mother and father approach.

“STUPID SLUT!” Her mother went up to Daniela and slapped her across the face.

“That’s some way to greet your daughter,” Daniela laughed through red cheeks.

“You are no daughter of mine spreading your filthy legs for your father’s friend! We were so embarrassed we eagerly offered you up.” 

Danny tried to stay as strong as possible but she just couldn’t.

“You don’t understand m-mom - Victoria! It was dad’s friend! He r-raped me,” She whispered frantically.

“It is always the woman’s fault, you willingly did that, if you weren’t so tempting you WHORE!” Victoria yelled at her daughter as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I was wearing my nightgown in bed!” She spoke quietly. “I said no I did!"

Lady Dimitrescu suddenly came around from a corner, her tall presence astounding the family. She smiled at Daniela’s little sister and took a flower out of her hair to give to her.

“Aren’t you quite a dear,” she cooed to her younger sister.

“As for you, I assume you are Victoria’s mother? Am I right about that?”

“Y-yes I am,” Victoria was scared by the lady’s presence, rumors and all.

“You are far too ugly to be her mother, as well as that younger one’s too.” Danny made a sly smirk through her tears.

“Anyways, you’ll be lucky if you and your husband survive through the night,” she threatened. Don’t speak to the people who serve me like that, especially your blood related daughter. By the way your husbands silly little friend is at my castle right now. I would not say anything else if I were you.” Victoria gulped nervously.

“Come now Isabella,” Victoria said coldly.

“No I wanna go with Danny, I miss Danny!” She started to cry as she hugged Daniela’s leg.

“I’ll come back for you, I-I promise Belle."

“Well you can’t be with her, she’s impure and a disgrace-“

“Go to HELL mother,” Daniela snarled as she stormed off with Lady Dimitrescu as she gave her mother another threatening look.

“WAIT DANNY!” Isabella ran back to her with a daisy chain she crafted.

“Tell me when I can visit, here’s a daisy chain I just made, but you can have it."

“I love you Belle, go with mom,” Daniela cried.

The carriage ride seemed longer than the way there. Daniela fidgeted with her daisy chain around her hand. She tried not to cry but a few tears escaped. The lady squeezed her hand lightly. Nothing was said for the rest of the ride.

Daniela rushed inside to her quarters and cried into her pillow.

After about twenty minutes Alcina entered the room.

“Oh no don’t cry little one,” she cooed as she sat down on the bed next to Daniela.

“Am I d-disgusting?”

“No never! Please disregard your m-Victoria’s words.”

“Why? Maybe I am a s-slut,” Daniela cried.

“Daniela, you couldn’t control it. You did everything in your power to stop it. You are not impure, or disgusting, or such profanities she mentioned! Look at you. You are beyond beautiful my dear.” Daniela teared up and something suddenly struck her.

“W-will you be my mother?” Daniela cried as her head was laid upon the lady’s lap.

“I-I am so sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom feeling embarrassed.

Alcina came up to the outside of the door.

“Daniela?” She quietly knocked.

Nothing.

“Daniela please open the door, no need to be embarrassed my love.”

“I-“ she decided it was best to let her in after about two minutes.

“Come sit down Daniela.” She took her hand and led her to the chair in her room as she knelt down to be eye level and less intimidating. She reached for Daniela’s blonde locks.

“I will be your mother,” she smiled. “Would you like to be a Dimitrescu? Is that something you would enjoy dearest?”

“Yes of course!” Daniela exclaimed as she reached to hug the Lady.

“There’s one condition. You- I don’t know how to put this, my little sweet Danny,” she smiled.

“What is it?” Daniela curiously perked up.

“You will, I will have to make you, well, like me.” She smiled her fangs sticking out a bit. Daniela tensed up and quickly moved away at the thought.

“O-oh.” Daniela looked at her feet.

Lady Dimitrescu brought Daniela’s head up with her fingertip.

“You want me to be your mother, don’t you? We would spend every day together and have so much fun my dear. I’ll care for you always unlike that hideous Victoria.” She wiped a tear from the trembling Daniela.

“So what do you say sweet girl, mhm?"

“Y-yes,” she whispered.

“Okay, we can turn you tomorrow my love. Get some rest.” She kissed Daniela’s cheek lovingly

That night Daniela tossed and turned. Would she be dead? How did this turning work? She snuck down to the castle library in the middle of the night. She searched the whole library extra quietly and skimmed the walls looking for notes or any books on how to turn someone into a vampire. After awhile she still didn't find any answers so she invaded Alcina’s office. Big. Mistake.

She looked left and right but all of the sudden she found a cabinet with notes on the ritual in a leather journal stained with a red substance. Blood.

“Participant will be drained of b-blood then forced to drink the b-blood of her o-owner, to replenish back to life?” She stuttered nervously shaking. Oh my god I'll be dead!” She cried a little too loudly.

“Daniela drop the note. Please my dear.” Alcina said turning a corner.

“I don’t wanna die Alci!” She whimpered.

“Shh Dani please calm your breathing or you’ll past out lovely thing.”

She engulfed Daniela in a hug.

“It’s the only way,” Alcina whispered softly.

Let us get you some tea and back to bed.

She slowly lulled Daniela back to sleep.

Daniela woke up the next morning in a nervous fit. Alcina rushed in once hearing the speed of her poor heart.

“Danny, baby it’ll be okay. Follow me.”

She laid Daniela upon her bed.

“It won’t hurt that much my sweet girl,”she said softly.

“C-c-can you tell me what you’re gonna do exactly. W-will it hurt?”

“Of course sweetheart. Well first you’ll feel a sharp pinch in your neck which won't be too bad, then you’ll feel a little dizzy, and then you’ll be fast asleep. Then the next thing you know you’ll wake up and will crave my blood. It’s not as scary as it seems little one.” She hugged Daniela once again.

“O-okay,” Dani smiled sadly.

Alcina leaned in for a couple minutes stroking her face and calming her. Then she kissed Danny's neck caringly and bit down.

“OWHH!” Daniela screamed at first.

Alcina kept stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. Once she drained Daniela of all her blood in her body, she cut her wrist and held it to Daniela’s nose. At first Daniela was out cold and completely limp in her arms, but then her eyes shot open and her nose started to twitch. She instantly grabbed Alcina’s arm and started sucking.

“Easy darling, easy.”

Once Daniela finished she started panicking again.

“Oh my god am I dead? Omg ah wait-how, I-“

“Shh Danny, my sweet little one shh.”

“No it’s not okay! I just drank b-b”

“Blood, and that’s okay it is what will keep you alive now my love.”

Daniela started crying.

“I know it will be hard Danny but each day will get a little better. And now I can officially call you Daniela Dimitrescu, my wonderful, beautiful daughter!"

Danny wiped her tears and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DANNY STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Tears streamed down Isabella’s face.
> 
> “It’s me, it’s me Danny!” She cried. “Hey, hey I’m here it’s me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope ya'll like Danny's tragic backstory :(( I just felt like she has so much to her.
> 
> Also sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, or incorrect tenses as always! I've been super busy lately. Thank you for reading my work, it always means a lot to me:))) !!!

Ever since that one fateful day, Daniela felt absolutely and utterly horrible. Was she a terrible person? I mean of course she couldn’t control it, could she?

It was a cold windy day to set the scene. Her and Alcina were playing checkers when she heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll go and get it my dear.” She opened the door to see a young girl, around only fourteen years of age. Alcina was quite confused, everyone was afraid of her castle and no one dared to walk up to the gates of the house.

“Oh well, hello,” Alcina Dimitrescu said softly not wanting to scare the girl. “What is your name dear, I won’t hurt you.”

The young girl seemed very, very nervous. “M-my names Isabella, my sister’s name is Daniela, do you know where she is?”

Alcina was shocked her sister would go looking for her. “Oh yes well she’s inside, I’ll see if I can get her for you,” she smiled promptly.

“I smell something so tasty mother!” Daniela exclaimed.

“Actually m-my love your sister Isabella is here.” Danielas eyes grew wide instantly.

“Please be careful with her I know she has a delicious scent, Danny my sweet girl,” she smiled warmly at her daughter. Maybe it would offer Danny some solice and peace for once.

“DANNY!” Isabella ran into her older sister’s arms. Daniela was stiff while hugging her. “Ive missed you so much Ive been meaning to visit you for so long! Mother’s finally away with father on a trip, Aunt Marie is taking care of me for now but she’s at the town square so I snuck here! Wow the house is beautiful! So absolutely lovely and splendid! I just learned those two words in school and I can’t stop using them sis!" She stepped inside.

“Ca-can you just quiet down a bit Isabella,” Daniela seemed agitated. 

“D-Danny what’s wrong? Did I say something. It's been like a year and I've missed you,” Belle started crying frantically.

Danny took a couple deep breaths to control her strong hunger and stepped in. She embraced her tightly.

“I-I’m so sorry Belle I’m just so overwhelmed I’m so glad you came to visit,” she cried softly.

“A-are you hungry? We have food in the kitchen,” she smiled through brief tears.

“Yeah I’m starved I walked all the way up here!”

She grabbed an apple and they started talking. Alcina made sure to get regular food imported so nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

“You’re definitely a big girl! I’m so proud of you Belle!” She chuckled. Daniela knew deep down if Belle made one wrong move or if she accidentally fell and bruised herself, or cut herself on accident she would lose control and suck her sister dry. 

“I’ll be back, I have to go to the bathroom,” Danny excused herself.

Isabella wandered over to the utensil area in the kitchen and pulled out a knife to cut her apple up. She by accidentally shredded a little bit of her pinky finger, the size of a small paper cut. Alcina seemed to walk in just as Daniela got out of the bathroom to calm down.

“DANIELA NO!” Alcina said sternly as she charged to devour Belle.

“DANNY STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Tears streamed down Isabella’s face.

“It’s me, it’s me Danny!” She cried. “Hey, hey I’m here it’s me!" 

All of the sudden a light flashed through Danny’s eyes which granted some hesitation, but Danny lowered her mouth to Isabella’s neck as she wailed out in pain. Alcina tried to pry Daniela off of Isabella but it was too late.

“NO!” Daniela cried shaking her fourteen year old sister’s lifeless body. It was all her fault. But it was Alcina’s fault for doing this to her right? But she asked Alcina to be her mother. BUT she could have left her human, right? It was possible wasn't it?

“No no no please, Belle please,” Daniela manically smiled with tears in her eyes while shaking and shaking her.

“My dear there’s no use, she’s gone Danny.” Alcina said softly while tapping her shoulder.

“W-we should take her down to the cellar.” Lady Dimitrescu said with some stiffness to her voice.

“She’s, she’s my sister please, c-can we b-bury her?" She cried and her voice cracked.

Alcina’s eyes flashed with hurt and remorse. She remember the first person she killed, though to be fair it wasn’t her own sibling, she couldn’t possibly know how Daniela felt.

“Alright little one.”

As Danny placed flowers over the place Isabella was buried, she said a few prayers for her. She wasn’t very religious though.

“I probably would have died without you Belle,” Danny sniffled. “Y-you were there for me when mom and dad weren’t, or when they were on their druken escapades. You were there, and-and I let you down Belle,” She cried as she hugged the small girl’s grave.

“I love you so much. I didn't mean this! I didn't mean any of this and I’ll live with this with this well, forever. I love you so much!” Alcina pulled the girl off of Belle’s grave and carried her up to her bed.

“Can I get you anything honey?”

“M-maybe some t-tea?” Alcina knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it down her stomach, as blood was the only thing she could consume but she wanted to comply so Daniela would feel at least a little bit better.

“Here you go my love,” she spoke softly as she laid the teacup on her bedside.

Daniela took once sip and instantly ran to the toilet to throw up the contents.

“Easy Daniella, easy my sweet girl,” she cooed while rubbing her back.

“WHY CAN’T I EVEN DRINK A DAMN CUP OF TEA ALCINA!”

“About that, I-well you can only keep down blood,” she whispered.

Daniella cried into her hands. “I-I’m a monster, I’M A MONSTER.”

“No you are not, you are Daniella Dimitrescu, you are no monster. You didn't mean to k-attack Belle.”

“Kill, kill Belle. You see, that’s something a monster would do.” She cried and hiccuped.

Alcina instantly embraced her and traced circles on her back. They both laid down on Daniela’s bed until she steadied what was left of her “beating heart”

“I love you, it wasn’t your fault sweet girl, it wasn’t. You couldn’t control it. It was mine. I shouldn’t have let Isabella inside knowing I had just turned you my love.” A tear slipped from Alcina's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily glanced up at her with tears.
> 
> “I’m so sorry, I am so sorry,” Alcina whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about any typos/tense incorrections as always lol!
> 
> This is just from my personal experiences living with disassociation. Everyone is different!

It was the afternoon and Alcina was pacing about after a phone call with her brother.

“NO you dumb idiot Heisenberg I said NOT to do that. You dumb fool of a buisness man!”

Alcina was very, very mad. 

"Okay so move your pawn to that square," Daniela said. 

“You keep winning Danny is isn’t fair!” Lily playfully whined.

“Well duh I’ve had years and years of practice! You’ll get it eventually I promise.”

Alcina burst though the door with glowing eyes and a furious temper.

“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!”

Lily flinched at Alcina’s words and burried her head into Daniela’s lap. Alcina was so caught up she never noticed Lily was frightened.

“You’re coming with me!” Alcina hungrily smiled.

“No please I’m with Danny!” Lily tried her best not to cry as Alcina picked her up and carried her to the parlor.

“Just sit calmly on my lap sweetie,” Alcina smirked as she brushed Lily’s brown hair off the side of her neck.

“No p-please M-my lady!” Lily started to cry and cry until Alcina was broken out of her anger fueled trance with her fangs to Lily’s neck.

“Oh my goodness I am so sorry Lily I don’t know what has overcome me sweet heart.” Alcina looked at the nervously shaking girl with concern.

“P-please!” Lily squeaked hugging herself.

“I never meant to I’m so sorry!”

Lily backed up into the corner shaking and shaking. All of the sudden everything was a haze. Soft arms. Was she being picked up? She felt a cool breeze. She was wide awake but worlds away.

“What did you do mother?” Daniela furiously spoke.

“I-I almost fed off of her. I was angry I didn’t, didn't mean to and her blood was so, so tempting!”

“Damn it mother do you know half of what Lily’s gone through? Control yourself I can’t believe I’m saying this to you out of all of us!”

“She’s disassociated we should really invest in a computer its 2020!”

“W-what is that?” Alcina never heard of such a thing.

“It’s basically feeling detached from yourself in the world. Yes her eyes are open, yes she is right here but she isn’t at the same time mother. She, well she slipped away.” Danny tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Oh poor thing what have I done!”

Alcina left the room and it was just Daniela tending to Lily.

“I apologize on behalf of mother,” Danny whispered. 

10 more minutes passed and Lily broke out of her trance like state.

“Oh my gosh! You’re here. You’re back! Mother come in!"

“NO PLEASE!” Lily screamed into Daniela clinging to her.

Alcina walked in the room to find the quivering Lily.

“Lily my sweet girl please listen to me, I beg you please!” 

"Wow, this must be serious because Alcina never begs anyone," Lily thought.

Lily glanced up at her with tears.

“I’m so sorry, I am so sorry,” Alcina whispered.

“I never meant to attempt and hurt you.”

“I forgive you Alci,” Lily said.


End file.
